Kingdom Key D
.| . }} }= - KHII = - KHD = }= - + = - ++ = - Ω = }} - KH0.2 = - KHIII = }} Die Kingdom Key D, ook bekend as die "Kingdom Key -Dark Side-'"SQUARE ENIX PRODUCT Online CatalogKINGDOM HEARTS KEYBLADE KEYCHAIN [KINGDOM KEY DARK SIDE | Square Enix Online Store]KINGDOM HEARTS　キーブレードキーホルダー　キングダムチェーン ダークサイド｜スクウェア・エニックス e-STORE | スクウェア・エニックス e-STORE (キングダムチェーン ダークサイド Kingudamu Chēn Dākusaido?, lett. "Kingdom Chain Darkside"), is die standaard vorm vir Mickey se Keyblade, wat in ''Kingdom Hearts bekendgestel is. Dit is 'n sleutelswaard van die ryk van duisternis en die donker eweknie van Sora se sleutelswaard uit die ryk van die lig.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; '''Tetsuya Nomura: "Om te kan werk, moet die deur gesluit word van beide die Donker en die ligte kant, en beide 'n Donker en 'n ligte realm Keyblade is nodig. Die koning het 'n sleutelswaard nodig vir die lig wat Sora besit, en daarom het hy na die ryk van duisternis gegaan om een te kry." In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days kan dit opgegradeer word na die Kingdom Key D+, die Kingdom Key D++ en Kingdom Key DΩ. Die Kingdom Key D is oorspronklik saam met Mickey in die finale toneel van Kingdom Hearts gesien, en verskyn regdeur Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as koning Mickey se Keyblade. Voor die gebeure van Kingdom Hearts, toe hy 'n vakleerling van die Meester Yen Sid was, het koning Mickey eerder die Star Seeker Keyblade gedra. Ontwerp Die Kingdom Key D is 'n spieël van die Kingdom Key, en hierdie doel word weerspieël in die kleur daarvan - waar Sora's Kingdom Key 'n silwer lem en sleutelhanger en 'n goue beskerming het, het Mickey die teenoorgestelde kleurskema. Selfs die reën beskerming, wat blou is op Sora se Kingdom Key, is rooi op Mickey's, hoewel albei Keyblades 'n donkerkleurige handvatsel het. Speletjie meganika In Kingdom Hearts II word die Kingdom Key D gebruik wanneer Sora flou word tydens 'n baasgeveg en King Mickey die spel binnekom. Dit het egter nie 'n afwerking nie, en daarom kan King Mickey nie een van hierdie base afwerk nie; hy moet Sora herleef sodat die baas verslaan kan word. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Mission Mode is die Kingdom Key D die standaard Keyblade van King Mickey, en hoef geen ratte toegerus te word nie. Die grondkombinasie bestaan uit 'n skuinswaartse staking van die regterbeen af, gevolg deur dieselfde skuins staking van die linkerbeen af, en eindig met 'n 360 ° draaiende staking. Die lug-kombinasie is presies dieselfde as wanneer hy die Star Seeker Keyblade gebruik, wat bestaan uit 'n horisontale skuins staking na regs, met 'n vertikale streep na bo, gevolg deur die opwaartse skuins staking wat lei na 'n 360 ° draai met die Keyblade bo die King se kop, en eindig met 'n reeks van drie stukragte soos hy daal. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts'' Mickey betree die Realm of Darkness op soek na die donker eweknie van Sora's Kingdom Key om Sora te help om die deur na duisternis te verseël. Nadat Mickey met Aqua saamgespan het, besef hy dat sy eweknie in die oorblyfsels van die eilande moet wees sedert Sora sy Keyblade op die Destiny Islands bekom het. Eventually, Mickey finds the Kingdom Key D behind a door in die Depths of DarknessStorie-skakel: Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-, then uses it to slaan a troop of encroaching Darksides and seal the Door to Darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Mickey swaai die Kingdom Key D kortliks wanneer hy Riku in die vorm van Ansem ontmoet, maar verwyder dit as Riku weer na normaal terugkeer. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Na Sora se ontwaking gaan Mickey voort om die Kingdom Key D te gebruik op sy missie om die lig te herstel. Na die nederlaag van Xemnas gebruik Mickey vir 'n geruime tyd nie weer die Kingdom Key D nie en skakel terug na die Star Seeker. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Nadat hy verneem het dat Xehanort se Organisasie XIII binnekort 'n bedreiging sou inhou, gaan Mickey voort met die gebruik van die Kingdom Key D. Hy gebruik dit om Stopza toe te pas op die Real Organisasie XIII. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Dit word onthul dat, omdat die Kingdom Key D afkomstig is van die Realm of Darkness, Mickey dit kan gebruik om deure tussen die ligte en donker realms oop te maak. Wanneer Riku en Mickey die Realm of Darkness binnegaan om na Aqua te soek, word hulle aangeval deur 'n Demon Tower, wat die Kingdom Key D beskadig en Riku se Way to the Dawn in die helfte knak. Hulle keer terug na die Mysterious Tower en vertel Yen Sid oor wat met hul Keyblades gebeur het. Yen Sid dan help om die Kingdom Key D op te verbeter en 'n nuwe Keyblade vir Riku te kry. Dit lei tot die samesmelting van die Kingdom Key D en Star Seeker, wat die Kingdom Key W skep. Ander verskynings ''Another side, Another story... The Kingdom Key D verskyn in die geheime film ''Another side, Another story..., waar dit deur Mickey gedra word tydens sy kort verskyning. ''The Gathering'' The Kingdom Key D verskyn ook in die geheime film The Gathering, waar dit op die Keyblade-begraafplaas deur Aqua van die grond getrek word. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Die "Lightseeker" (ライトシーカー Raitoshīkā) was oorspronklik bedoel om 'n sleutelhanger vir Ventus te wees, en hoewel dit nie in die finale wedstryd beskikbaar is nie, bly die gegewens vir die Keyblade se ikoon en statistieke binne die kode van die spel. As toegerus deur die gebruik van 'n cheat toestel, dit gee Ventus +3 Strength en +2 Magic. Die model van die Keyblade is in die gameplay aanwesig in die oorspronklike Japanese weergawe van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, maar die model word verwyder in latere weergawes van die spel. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Die Kingdom Key D word gelys as een van die Keyblades van Riku in die speletjie-lêers, hoewel dit onbruikbaar is in normale spel. Soos elke ander Keyblade in die spel, verander dit die voorkoms wanneer u The Grid besoek, met 'n swart, grys en ligblou kleur. ''Face My Fear'' Die [[:File:Face My Fears Art.png|EP-omslagkuns vir "Face My Fears"]] beeld Utada Hikaru uit met die Kingdom Key D in haar regterhand. Gallery File:Kingdom Key D (card).png|Die kaart wat King Mickey gebruik om MM Miracle in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories uit te voer. File:Kingdom Key D (HT) KHII.png|Die Kingdom Key D soos dit in Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories verskyn. File:Light Seeker KHBBS.png|Die Lightseeker uit Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. File:Kingdom Key D KH3D.png|Die Kingdom Key D soos dit verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. File:Kingdom Key D (TG) KH3D.png|Die Kingdom Key D se verskyning in The Grid. File:Kingdom Hearts is Light 04 KH.png|Mickey hou die Koninkryk Sleutel D in die ryk van duisternis in Kingdom Hearts. Sien ook *Kingdom Key *Kingdom Key W *χ-blade Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels